


Immortality Alone

by Half_Of_A_Lie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Boyfriends, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Immortality, Immortals, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Of_A_Lie/pseuds/Half_Of_A_Lie
Summary: Dream is an immortal being with no life. So used to his schedule, things are always exactly the same. He wants things often, and therefore takes what he wants. Never has he ever truly needed something.Then he met Fundy.And suddenly, Dream needed someone for the first time in his life.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 176





	1. Disruption

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't share this with the CC's. If any of them find this and are uncomfortable with it, I'll take it down. 
> 
> Don't ship actual people. Ship characters.
> 
> No, I won't ever write anything for CC's who have stated they're uncomfortable with it. 
> 
> That's all. :)

Being immortal was shit. 

A lot of things were shit, he supposed. Being impoverished, being discriminated against, probably being drowned. But being immortal? That took the cake, at least in his eyes. 

How old was he again? Who fuckin’ knew at this point. Who even cared. 

Not him. 

His friends did. Forced him to celebrate every year like a normal person. Because, “That’s what humans do, Dream! We celebrate useless shit like that to feel more alive, because someday we won’t be.”

Dream scoffed, burying his nose further into the little leather book he was flipping through, scratching ink onto pages with his godsawful handwriting. 

He hated celebrating his birthday with them. Every year they’d get a little older. Complain about his baby face. He’d watch the grey hairs spring up and their bodies get feeble and old. And every time he’d watch as they ran as far away from him as possible when he finally explained why he’d stayed the same. 

He slammed his book shut, not caring that the fresh ink probably just smeared across the pages.    
  
He had work to do. 

Dream took care to brush up his appearance before he headed into town. Dusted some leaves off of his shoulders, readjusted his belt, untangled about half the knots in his hair with his fingers before he glanced - briefly - into a puddle of half-muddy water and called himself fit enough for his public appearance. He then strapped his mask over his face. 

It was a pain, clipping it on and off every single time he needed to and damn it was hard to breathe. But it was a necessary precaution. 

When you settled down in the same place for too long, people tended to talk about your appearance, your lifestyle, who your friends were and weren’t. Dream didn’t care for any of that shit. He knew it’d only get worse if he showed up year after year without having changed a bit. 

He slipped his bag onto his shoulders. He’d had it for decades. It was possibly the oldest friend he had, and the only true worldly possession he cared much to keep. 

He headed into town. Same cobble road, same rickety - and annoying - squeaking signs, same new old folks sitting on porches and talking. That’s all they could do now, he thought, was talk. When you sit and waste away like that, it’s hard to do much else other than open your mouth and speak. Even then he was sure some days that was a struggle for them. Not that he cared. 

Same general store run by crafty shopkeeps. Same bar refusing to sell to him because he ‘looks far too young’. Same dumb dogs chasing the same rowdy cats into alleyways. Same trash piling up, same people whittling about the town. Same deals to be made, passed down from generations. First a promise, now a scary story told to keep children in line. 

He stopped by an all too familiar home that just skirted the edges of town. Close enough for convenience, but far enough for privacy. 

He ran a hand along the ancient wood of the old porch and nodded. Next generation, he’d ask for the house itself. This family was getting boring, anyway. 

Knocked on the door. 

Same kids rushing to find their parents when he showed his masked face. Same terrified looks on the old folk’s faces when they realized their children would be roped into the same horrible fate they were. Same resigned looks of concern painted across the parent’s miserable bodies. 

Gods, he was almost bored of it all.    
  
Almost. 

Wordlessly, he pulled his bag off of his shoulders and opened it. 

When they shared looks of puzzlement, Dream sighed impatiently. Took a step inside, leaned down so they could hear every rumble of his voice. 

“The food.” he rasped, intentionally making his tone lower as an intimidation tactic. “Now.” 

They rushed to comply. 

Fruits and vegetables, fresh breads and almost empty jars of homemade pickled foods. Pastries and juices and wines. Cheese wrapped up in cloth and nuts in little pouches, a couple satchels of dried meats. 

He took all that, plus a little extra, bid them ado and left. Took his time walking away, left the door hanging open to let them watch their hard earned food slowly drift away from them. 

Yep. Now he was bored. 

So bored he took the long way around the town, through the woods. Duck under those tree branches, hop over an old and crumbled brick wall, trot through the creek, walk around the.. bee hives? When did beehives get there?

He paused, glancing over them, then shrugged and continued to walk. 

Through the patch of flowers, ignore the thistles digging into your skin, and come upon your favorite, isolated body of water. Not quite a lake, not small enough to be a pond. 

Perfect, and quiet, and alone. 

He dropped his bag to the ground, flopping down beside it. Took off his mask, set it aside. Started to dig through his bag and pull out a few things for a proper meal. 

Cheese always comes out first. Then the nuts, a couple slices of dried meat, some bread, and finally a few sparsely red berries for dessert. 

He ate his meal just like he did every other one. 

Meat first, then the nuts. Put the cheese on the bread, eat that too. Say bless you to the person that sneezed while hiding in the bushes. Then, the berr-

Wait. 

What?


	2. Hallucination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sap and Dream bonding!! 
> 
> I promise this isn't just filler, there's a reason for this chapter later on!! Next chapter we'll be back with Dream and the sneaky spy in the forest. :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter, woo! 
> 
> I couldn't resist posting this. It doesn't make much sense right now, but in later chapters it will! 
> 
> Sidenote I now have all the chapters planned out, so I will officially be continuing this fic!! :))

Someone snapped their fingers in his face, trying to get his attention. 

When Dream finally blinked out of the daze he was in, he was almost surprised to see Sapnap there crouched in front of him, worry and impatience somehow mixing perfectly on his features. 

"You alright there, buddy?" His friend asked, a tinge of sarcasm to his tone. 

Dream took a moment to process his words, rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hand as he took a long breath in and exhaled as slow as possible. 

He'd done it again. The stupid zoning out and envisioning things that wouldn't happen at the worst moments. Daydreaming, Sapnap called it, always giving a proud puff of his chest. As if he'd coined that term for himself. Dream didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. 

"Yeah." He replied, voice thick and rumbly. He felt exhausted. What'd he dreamed about this time? He couldn't remember. "Doing fine." 

Apparently that confirmation hadn't been good enough, because Sapnap immediately started checking over him like a nervous mother hen. 

Poking at limbs and bare patches of skin that shone through clothing, prodding at his stomach and ribs, making him breathe in and out several times, even going so far as to checking on his teeth. 

Not quite satisfied yet, but sensing Dream's discontent with his actions, Sapnap leaned back on his heels, crossing his closest friend with a no-nonsense look he was sure only he and disapproving mothers could pull off. 

"Clearly you're not. Did you eat today?"

A nod. 

"Drink anything?"

Hesitation, but another nod. 

"When's the last time you slept?"

He opened his mouth to reply but closed it again as Sapnap held up a hand to shush him momentarily. 

"I don't mean a little bitch nap you do after working all day that lasts like half an hour. I mean a full eight to sixteen hours of sleep. When's the last time that happened?" 

Dream had to think. 

And when he spoke, his tone was unsure and unsteady, showing off just how tired he actually was. 

"I.. can't really remember. Between working and hanging with you, I haven't had much time." 

Sapnap considered this, nodding thoughtfully. 

Dream relaxed, thinking he understood. That was until Sapnap began to speak again, looking irritable. 

"Clay," he began. "You're a fucking moron. No wonder you're spacing out and hallucinating again-"

"-they're not hallucinations-" he started to protest, but immediately shut up the moment Sapnap spared him another 'shut the fuck up, I'm trying to speak' look. 

"You don't sleep, man. We're fixing that." He stood, dragging a half-lucid green eyed man to his feet as well. 

Leading Dream somewhere wasn't much of a problem. He'd follow behind sometimes if he wanted to watch the scenery or keep pace quietly if he were thinking. 

But half-carrying the tired boy meant Sapnap would be slower, and it'd take quite a bit longer for the two of them to reach the hayloft Sapnap called home. 

Upon arriving, Dream relaxed as the shockingly warm surroundings of the hayloft drifted around him, already lulling him to sleep and melting the tension off of his solid frame. 

Sapnap unceremoniously dropped him onto the bed, seeming uncaring and irritated about having to take care of Dream yet again whilst mumbling something about him being irresponsible and stupid. 

But he did so while folding a blanket over Dream, making sure he was all nice and tucked in. Even fluffed the pillow underneath his head and left him a glass of water for when he woke up from his hibernation. 

Dream smiled, slipping off into a dreamless sleep


	3. Strangers (But We Could Be More)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream meets a stranger in the woods, and is almost instantly taken with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!CW!!!: Mentions of kn!ves, as a weapon. No violence or anything like that!! Just a general warning. :))

Dream blinked. 

Had he heard that right?

  
  
He could’ve sworn someone had sneezed. But that was impossible. There was no one else out there. There was never anyone else there, he was sure of it. But if that were true, what could’ve made that oddly human noise? A wild animal? 

Well.. maybe. He’d seen non-domesticated animals do weird things before. 

But that fact did nothing to calm his nerves. He was still tense, frozen in place, mid-bite, like a deer searching for a predator it was sure was stalking about nearby. 

His gaze scanned the area, creeping along shadows and crevices, as if whatever was watching him could somehow squeeze themself in a small crack between two rocks. 

He almost missed it. Almost. 

Before he could turn back to his food, a pair of eyes blinked at him from the brush, and Dream stared back for a few moments before his instincts caught up. 

He leapt to his feet, drawing the knife that was strapped to his belt as he pointed it in the direction where he’d seen someone - something? - staring back at him. 

The creature in the bushes blinked again at him, slower this time, and started to pull themself out into the light. 

What Dream saw took his breath away. 

Smooth, lightly freckled skin. Red-brown hair that curled and twisted about in a beautifully chaotic mess, striped with white. Deep pools of amber and honey for eyes, complete with a childlike and mischievous wonder about them. Simple clothes; a pair of black slacks, a white shirt that was torn near the left shoulder, a strange stain on the collar of it. Ears sitting atop their head, tall and proud, and a fluffy tail that flicked behind them.

A flower crown nestled amongst their curls, vine bracelets lined their wrists, and a cautious smile sat upon their lips. 

Dream looked down to the ground. 

No shoes? 

He looked back up. 

The fox person had begun to approach. 

He looked off to the side, making sure no one else was around. Was this an ambush? Send someone so lovely in to distract him, capture him? Did someone know who he was, what he was? 

He looked to the fox again. 

They were face to face with him now, and had swiped the knife from his hands without him noticing, replacing it with a stone around the same weight. 

_ Clever.  _ He noted mentally, watching the fox poke and prod the weapon before his senses came back to him. No one should mess with something that sharp. 

He grabbed for the weapon. “Hey-”

And was promptly elbowed in the face. 

Dream stumbled back, clutching at his nose as blood started to drip down it. “..ow.” he mumbled, tilting his head down momentarily in hopes to stop the blood. 

“Oh-” the fox’s eyes were wide, and their ears drooped. “I’m sorry! You surprised me. Uhm..” they crept closer, peering at Dream and examining his nose. “You’re.. Bleeding.” 

Dream almost laughed. 

“Yeah, I am. We tend to bleed when we get hurt.” He snarked, immediately regretting it as the fox’s tail - once wagging with curiosity - flopped onto the dirt. 

The fox looked bashfully off to the side, rubbing the back of their neck. 

“I’m sorry about that. I’m not used to people y’know..”

Dream tilted his head a bit. “Coming after you?”

  
  
The hybrid nodded. 

“Right. Well. I’m not most people. Hand the knife over, please.” 

The fox hybrid pouted, tucking it into their pocket. 

“What’ll you give me for it?” 

_ You’ve got to be kidding me.  _ Dream sighed mentally. 

“You stole that from me. I want it back.” 

“Mmm.. no.” 

“Yes.”

“Make me.” They bratted, and Dream flushed, his cheeks going pink. 

It’d been a long time since anyone had said those words to him, in any sort of context. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t missed it. 

The masked man shook his head rapidly to clear his thoughts. No time for that now. He could reminisce later. 

He reached a hand out for the sharp object he very much didn’t trust in the hands of a stranger, taking note of how the hybrid eyed the food that’d spilled out of his bag. 

“You want some?” He asked, gesturing to the food. 

He received a quick series of nods in response. 

“Knife first, food after.”

  
  
The fox immediately shoved the weapon into Dream’s hands and dove into the food, consuming over half of it in such a short amount of time that Dream wasn’t sure they’d even eaten at all in their life before. 

“So..” He mumbled after plopping himself back onto the ground, tucking his knife away where he hoped the fox couldn’t reach it, as well as tossing the rock he’d been given into his pocket. “What’s your name? And uh, pronouns?” 

The hybrid seemed to notice Dream taking the rock, which caused their tail to briefly whack against the ground in a little wag. 

They stuck their thumb into their mouth, nibbling off bits of frosting and a few pastry crumbs before they replied. 

“Fundy. And he, him, please. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely blown away by the support this fic has received. Thank you guys so much!!!!! You've given me a reason to keep writing. :))
> 
> I hope you have an amazing day, afternoon, night, and I'll see y'all in the next chapter!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! 
> 
> This is just an idea I had while making food today, so I decided to write it down. If enough of you like it and want me to continue it, I definitely will! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
